Are You Ill?
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Full Metal Panic!) One Shot: Kaname and Sosuke consider their... ahh... 'attractions' in very different perspectives.


'Nichiwa Minna-san! It's Xaphrin here, and I'm up and ready to bring you probably one of _the_ crappiest _Full Metal Panic!_ stories you will ever read… So enjoy!

Actually the reason this may be so bad, is that I've never written any FMP before (But I _have_ written before… so don't rain on my parade just yet). So if you can it through this story, I congratulate you. If you can sit through this story and even remotely like it, I worship you. 

Besides, you can't be choosy with FMP stories because there are what… four? What's up with that? I'm dying for some more… some one WRITE SOME!!! Okay… enough of that… just go read the darn fic.

Ja ne!

PS: I don't own _Full Metal Panic!_

****

Xaph's FMP Ficcie:

Are You Ill?

Kaname sat in the brilliant afternoon sun, a textbook spread across her lap. She glanced at her companion, whom sat brooding silently. Well, he appeared to be brooding, but actually he was just sitting there. It seemed to be embedded in his DNA to always wear a sort of half scowl, even when he was as close to being what normal people would call happy as he could be. Kaname turned her full front to face him and studied his features for a moment. 

Sosuke was handsome enough, with deep violet hair and amazing blue eyes that resembled the ocean on a summer's day. He was muscular and not too tan, but not too pale, however his body was covered with scars (From what, Kaname didn't know… she never really remembered to ask anyway…), and he had an adorable scar on his lower left jaw. 

Sosuke looked up at her, his eyes piercing her deeply. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

From any other person in the world, these would have been completely normal questions. But, when Sosuke asked them it was as if her life were in some sort of grave and utterly perilous danger. 

Kaname sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Sosuke, every time I look at you, you ask that question. And every time you ask that question I reply with the same answer: 'I'm Fine.' So why do you bother asking the question?"

He blinked and thought for a moment, then replied. "Because it's my duty."

Kaname face faulted. "Ara…"

She sighed and put her book into her bag and stood up. "I'm going home." 

Sosuke stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm coming too."

Kaname looked over her shoulder at him and laughed.

"What is it?" he questioned in response.

"You follow me every where, why is that?" She asked while picking up her bag.

Sosuke's eyes went wide for a moment then he forced a shrug. "I don't know."

Kaname grinned almost evilly. "Could you perhaps… _like_ me, Sagara Sosuke?"

Sosuke just stared at her and blinked. "Nani?"

Kaname's evil grin fell and she rolled her eyes and continued toward home, muttering something about bizarre boys from other countries and so on and so forth. She laced her fingers and placed them behind her head. 

"Hey you back there?" She questioned.

"Nani?" Sosuke's deep voice floated up toward her.

"Don't forget about our history test tomorrow."

"I haven't." 

There was a slow silence between the two and Kaname's thoughts drifted back to the human being that walked behind her. It usually wasn't typical of her to dwell on one person so much, but there was something oddly satisfying about thinking about him. 

It was strange, although he could be stupid, out of place, slightly insane, and strangely awkward… there was something about being with him that made her feel a deep warmth inside her. She didn't know what it was… but it was kind of… nice.

She glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment. He walked erect, as if he were a toy soldier. His face was stone straight and showed no emotion.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine." Kaname said, rolling her eyes and snapping her attention back to her path before her.

"I wasn't going to ask that." Sosuke said calmly in his metallic voice. Kaname heard quickened steps, and he then appeared next to her left side. 

"Well, that what _were_ you going to ask?" She looked over at him with mild curiosity. He never really inquired about anything, except if there was something wrong. 

"I…" He cheeks flushed, grabbing Kaname's attention immediately. He _never_ blushed… at least not that Kaname had ever seen. This was very interesting indeed. She grinned at him, full of curiosity at this strange turn of events.

"What is it, Sosuke?"

"I don't… I'm not aware…"

"Sosuke?"

"I don't understand the history!" He forced out quickly his face going even redder.

Kaname gave a start and stared at him for a few long moments… then burst into gales of laughter. 

Sosuke's face became even more emotionless as Kaname tried to stop the laughter. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" She cried out, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. "I didn't mean to laugh!" She tried hard to stop her laughter… it took a while.

"Gomen…" She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and turned to look at him. "I didn't mean for that to happen…" 

Sosuke just stared at her. 

"Anyway, since you don't understand it." Snicker. "Do you wanna head over to my place and we can study there?" Snicker.

"I'd be very much obliged." Came his steely response. Kaname's face fell.

"Awe, now come on, Sosuke… you don't have to be so cold about it. I didn't mean to laugh. Honestly." 

"Mm."

"Oh fine… be that way." She looked over at him and shrugged. "Come on, Sosuke, let's go back to my place." 

He nodded curtly and followed her to her flat. 

"Okay…" Kaname unlocked the front door, then opened it and stepped inside. "Come on in, Sosuke. Make your self comfortable." She tossed her keys on a table as Sosuke stepped into the flat and removed his shoes. 

"Domo-arigatou." He said as he sat down on the floor. It wasn't a tiny apartment, but it certainly wasn't large. But no matter what, it _was_ covered with a strange assortment of objects. Such and clothes, books, and other reading materials. 

"Sorry about the mess. I'd clean it up right now, but I'm feelin' kinda lazy." She plopped down across from him and opened their history book on the table.

Sosuke stared at the page in a dead silence as Kaname ran over the large things in simple detail. Sosuke didn't ask questions, which made Kaname suspicious.

"Sosuke? Are you understanding this?" She made a cradle with her fingers and rested her chin on it, looking into his eyes.

"Aaa…"

"If you have any questions, you can ask… I'll… _try_ not to laugh… again." She bit on her lower lip to keep from smiling. Sosuke just stared at her for a long while. 

"Awe, come _on_, Sosuke. You can trust me." She smiled at him.

Again, he just stared.

"Do you want help or don't you?"

Staring.

"Stop that! Just ask your stupid question already!" 

"I need help with this." He pointed to a section of the page. 

Kaname sighed deeply and read over the page, then explained it to him piece by piece and he just nodded.

"Get it now?" She asked when she was finished.

"Relatively."

"Aaaaannnnnnooooooouuuuu….." Kaname whined. She glanced at her clock, it was already nearing six, and she was getting hungry.

"Let's take a break, Sosuke."

He blinked. "What will that accomplish?"

Kaname nearly face planted in utter exhaustion of his personality. "Nothing. It will accomplish nothing, but I'm hungry and it's nearly five."

"Oh…"

"I'll make you something to eat, what do you want?" She stood up and started toward her kitchenette. 

"Aaa…"

"Well, _that's_ useful…" She said sarcastically back in his direction. "Never mind. You're going to eat whatever I cook, so forget about it." She began to take things out and cook a small meal for them on the stove. 

Sosuke just stared at her for a long time. It was odd… but something about her… interested him. He'd never really… it was as if… he couldn't put into words what was happening. It wasn't as if he didn't consider her a companion… but there was a sort of… of… damnit. What exactly was this? Maybe he was just sick and needed to go to the doctor? Could he be allergic to Kaname? After all… it was only _her_ that made him feel this sickness. 

"Sosuke? What is it?" Kaname blinked for a moment at him. 

"Nani?" He asked firmly.

"No, I asked you what it was this time. So what is it? You keep staring at me…"

"Kaname, I think I'm allergic to you."

Pause. 

"Allergic?" Kaname face-faulted then burst into laughter. "What makes you… say that?" She forced out between her giggles.

This time, Sosuke didn't clam up, he spoke his mind firmly. "Because whenever I'm with you I feel sort of… unwell…"

Kaname's laughter stopped abruptly and she tripped and fell forward. She forced her surprised eyes up into his face as he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking into her deep blue eyes. "Maybe you are unwell also."

Kaname's eyes went even wider. Was it a possibility for her to be 'unwell' as he explained his feelings. She'd always found a sort of attraction… with him. It was odd, he was so adorably naïve and could be rather cute with his bluntness… not to mention he _was_ one of the most attractive guys that Kaname had ever met. But was he relationship material? And could she ever… admit to him that she… adored him silently?

Kaname's eyes fell slowly to the ground. "I suppose…"

Sosuke blinked. "You suppose what?"

"I think… Sosuke… that I may also feel an… 'illness' at your presence…" She whispered those words softly, knowing he could hear her. At these words, she felt her adoration for him grow even stronger, and she forced herself to look in his eyes.

"Then maybe we should be apart." He stood up and bowed.

"Iie!!" Kaname pushed herself up and, in one blurred motion, tackled him to the ground. She lay on top of him, staring into his eyes, and watching the different stages of confusion pass over his face. 

"Kaname?" He questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go." Against the better part of her common sense, she tucked her head underneath his chin and snuggled close to his body. He smelt of dry dirt that had been baking in the sun. It was outdoorsy and strong… but it seemed like an odd type of cologne. And it suited him well, no matter what. 

Then she thought for a moment. Sosuke was an expert at had-to-hand combat. He should have easily stopped Kaname when she tackled him… but he didn't. Why was that? And why wasn't he pushing her off him now? 

"Kaname, if we are allergic to each other, then we shouldn't be this close." His voice was too practical for Kaname and she rolled her eyes. 

"Sosuke… you aren't sick."

He blinked and looked at her. "I'm not?"

"No, you idiot. You like me."

"Like… you…?"

"Attracted to me… like…" Kaname tried to think of a metaphor or synonym or… _something_ that he would understand, but nothing came to her mind. "Oh, I don't know! But you _aren't_ allergic to me."

"I'm not?" 

"No. But, I have a question for you?"

"Mm?"

"Why didn't you stop me when I tackled you? I know you can. You know you can. So why didn't you beat me to the ground?"

There was a silence.

"I don't know."

"And if you _truly_ believed you were allergic to me, you would be pushing me off right now. So why aren't you?"

Again, silence.

"I don't know." 

"Do you like me, Sosuke?"

There was a pause.

"I… I… I…" Kaname could feel him swallow hard. "YES SIR!"

She felt her heart leap and then she laughed at his way of unique way of expressing a simple: 'Suki da'. It was adorable none-the-less. 

"I like you too, Sosuke…"

"Aaa…"

Kaname raised her head and looked into his eyes, then smiled. "And all your annoying quirks."

Then she leaned forward and gave him a tiny little kiss on the lips. 

Okay… so yeah… it sucks. But, don't get picky with me. Because if you actually sat through this whole fan-fiction that means that you must be in need for some _Full Metal Panic!_ love. And with them being as rare as they are, you should be happy with what you get. So :P to you, if you think it sucks… because, yes it does. So I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you soon. Ja ne!

With Love: Xaph!


End file.
